Why should I trust you?
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Quinn looked up slowly at him, with big teary eyes, his words probably didn't ring truth. They ever did. It lead to one question on her behalf, one she knew he'd struggle to answer. One question he know he'd hesitate with an answer, which could lead big changes in everything. She spoke quietly, but it was still audible."Why should I trust you?" Multi Chapter but currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had happened again. Quinn got upset because of the things Santana was saying to try make her join the Cheerios, in her own way by being a bitch. As always Puck was there to make her feel better, by getting her into bed, his bed. Apart from it had the same consequences. She fell for those two words _again. _Those two words that started everything off the first time around. _'Trust me.'_

She had avoided him ever since that night. They didn't have any alcohol, so she had nothing to blame it on this time round. She loved him still, that's why she found him at the first chance she could. She was stupid though. She knew what the problems with unprotected sex was, especially with Puck, and still went along it and once again. She was pregnant.

Her mum forgave once, she highly doubted she would forgive her a second time, but she also couldn't abort it. That was against everything going that was running through her mind. The only other thing that made it worse was that it was her senior year. The year she was meant to be a completely different. It was going to be just as crap as the first time round. This was the year she was meant to get herself out of old, boring Lima and make something of herself, all of that had gone down the drain because they avoided the use of a small square packet of latex.

Puck also knew she was avoiding him and it honestly, really pissed him off. He was there to help her, by helping him relieve his sexual tension with her and she had ignored him since the beginning of the week. Which was when she found out she was gone about a month. He couldn't go to Brittany or Santana because they'd hooked up and everyone knew they were together, so he found that to just be wrong. Rachel was with Finn and he didn't even know why Lauren didn't want to get up on the 'Puckasaurus'. He planned on trying to corner Quinn, then he would question her, that was when he saw her at her locker. He slowly approached her, not wanting her to run off again. He needed to talk to her.

However, Quinn saw him and slammed her locker shut, trying to walk away, while she tried her hardest not to run into any of the people who were slowing her down.. Puck walked faster and took her arm in his hand carefully, not wanting to hurt her. "Come on Q, you can't call me bad for getting with random people then never talking to them again. When you've just done it to me." She turned with watery eyes, which broke Pucks heart quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked, softly as he dropped her arm, in fear that he was hurting her because he couldn't figure out what else he'd done wrong this time round.

Quinn held her arms across her chest after she'd wiped her eyes. "You've done it again Puckerman." She said quietly looking down, but then guided her eyes back to his. "You told me to trust you. You told me you had a vasectomy and yet you still managed to impregnate me!" She hissed, not wanting anyone else to hear, but wanted to get across she was very angry at him.

Puck face fell "Wait..What? Last time the doctor said that there was a small chance it would happen." He protested as he stepped closer to her, Which resulted in her taking a few steps back. Almost like she was scared of something else happening.

"So congratulations. You're going to be a father again." She told him, throwing her hands up in the air, her baby doll dress flicking at her side when her fingers caught the end of it. She glanced at him before jogging off. Much like she'd done when she found out that she was pregnant with Beth and Puck had found out it was his. Considering it was almost time for 5th period , she decided to sit outside the school. She fell against the wall, resting her face in her palms, she stayed there and let the tears fall.

Puck had different plans. He hadn't attended a maths lesson in 3 years and didn't plan on starting now, even if it was becoming important. He waited a second, before picking up her bag which she'd left at her locker and headed to where she usually went when she needed a cry, it was where it was hard for anyone else to spot her. Having knowing where she was, he walked over slowly, making sure no one saw him. He placed her bag down by her and crouched to her height. "Look, Q, I know saying sorry won't do anything, but I am, and I also know you'll keep it full term. So I promise, if you need me, I'll be here." He said quietly, surprised on how out of character he could get in times of sympathy. But only Quinn ever got to see this side of him, not even his mom properly saw him like this. Quinn looked up slowly at him, with big teary eyes, his words probably didn't ring truth. They never did. It would only be a matter of time till he went back to the Cheerios, trying to get them all out of their uniforms and into his bed. It lead to one question on her behalf, one she knew he'd struggle to answer. One question he know he'd hesitate with an answer, which could lead to big changes in everything.

She spoke quietly, but it was still audible."Why should I trust you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I have no idea whether to keep this a one shot, or to make it a few chapters longer. If I get the response I want, it will become longer :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Puck hesitated to answer the question, knowing he basically could really impress her with it, or screw everything up, so that she wouldn't speak to him until they left McKinley and he would never get to meet their baby properly. "Can I answer that a little later? You know, when I've got more of a chance of speaking to you afterwards?" He asked with a smile, trying to lighten up the really dark mood as he held his hand out to help her back up.

Quinn let out a stifled but teary laugh against her hand, nodding because wanting to give Puck one more chance and not for her child to end up fatherless (again.) Sure he still got to see Beth but the visits decreased at the beginning of the year, due to the homework he claimed to be doing, even though all his football friends knew he just hung around the local stores to try get free beer from people who could legally buy it, sneaking out his window so his mum wouldn't spot him while she sat with his sister watching the same old cartoons. Quinn took his hand and stood up close by him. "I don't know what to do. Mum's not going to be impressed. I'm out again the moment she finds out about it." She took his hand and stood up slowly, keeping hold of it without realising.

Puck sighed knowing she was right. "My mom took you in the first time, she'll let you stay again. I'll just get screamed at for not using the box of condoms she gave me, and carries on giving me each month." His mum had been super keen on not letting another teenage pregnancy happen as a result of her son, that went great.

"When do you think I should tell her, my mom I mean?" She asked, realising she still had a tight hold of his hand she let go of it, dropping it to her side, as his did the same. She looked up at him with a curious look as she waited for an answer.

"I don't really want to be the judge of that, just do it whenever you feel ready to take her on. We both know, with all due respect, that you're mom can be a bit of a cow." He said honestly. "She can be pretty harsh to everyone, even if you are blood related." He said, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him for being brutally honest.

She nodded, knowing she should be offended by each one of Pucks insults towards her mother , but she couldn't help agree with him. "I'll tell her tonight probably, just keep you're phone on, I may need a little bit of assistance with finding a hotel. My car is still in the garage after some idiots from Carmel decided it funny to puncture my tires while I was shopping." She sighed looking up at him

Puck frowned. "Hang on when did they do that? I could have come and fixed it for you and broken their skulls at the same time for messing with you." He told her, noticing it came across rather abusive. He was trying to stop that. "Forget about the hotel, I've told you, you're welcome at my house anytime you want, my mom and sister loved you the last time you stayed over, you're a good influence on our family apparently." He laughed, nudging her shoulder gently.

"I was only a good influence, as you say, because I made you come down for dinner every evening and not drink on a regular basis." She said with a smirk, knowing she basically had Noah on a leash when she lived there, she loved the fact his family liked the idea. "I'm sure I can live there full time and not pay anything, it's just wrong in my books."

"Come on Q, I'm inviting you..until you've sorted everything out?" He told her, questioning himself whether it was the right wording for this situation. "You can stay as long as you want. I..I mean the Puckerman household loves you here, minus the whole bacon addiction." He chuckled after he'd covered up his mistake quickly. "And as for the ride home, I'll take you to your house and wait round the corner for you in the event of actually getting kicked out. We can't have Queen Fabray getting the public school bus anymore can we?" He winked at her.

"Where the hell did you get Queen Fabray from?" She said, attempting to be serious but failing when she burst out laughing. "Are you sure your mom won't mind? You have such a tight knit family, I'd still hate to be the one to come in between it all again."

Puck sighed, he clearly wasn't getting through to her very well. He linked his arm with her and walked down to the car park to his rusty, old truck. "Mom won't care and I can promise you that. End of that part of the conversation." He ignored on how she got her new nickname. It just stuck from what the football guys used to call her, and he didn't plan on telling her the story so soon. It probably wouldn't go down so well. "Look, we have two choices right now. We get everything done with your mom. Or you go back into school and finish your lesson that currently going on."

As much as she didn't want to return home, she'd rather skip math in this situation. "Take me home." She whispered. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>I want to say a massive thank you to those of the readers that have FollowedFavorited/Reviewed. It means a lot that people like my writing! :) I also hit 160 reads which in my opinion is incredible so I decided to carry on, I'll try update at least once every 1-2 weeks.**

**In the next chapter: Quinn returns home to talk to Judy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn had reached her house 5 minutes ago. Judy was due back any minute now and she was anxious to tell her the news. She was sat in their large living room. The door shut gently as Judy walked in, placing her briefcase in it's usual spot under the table. She pulled her coat off and frowned as she saw her daughter sat on the couch. "Quinn, darling what are you doing home? School's not out yet." She told her checking her watch to make sure her facts were accurate. Quinn turned around to greet her with a fake smile, looking pale as ever. Judy frowned and walked over, sitting by her side. "Are you okay baby?" She asked her.

Quinn shrugged a little. "I'm really sorry, just remember that okay?" She asked her mother politely, receiving a nod as her answer. She swallowed hard, remembering what happened last time. She was made homeless. But she tried to think positively about it, it was her dad not her mom, maybe she'd be a little more caring. "I'm pregnant." She said slowly, to make sure Judy heard and she wouldn't have to repeat it.

Judy looked at Quinn, 17 and she was having her second child. As long as it wasn't with Noah again, maybe she could forgive her a little bit. Quinn was clever it wouldn't be him again, she wasn't going to ask. Quinn was smarter then to get back into bed, unprotected with the boy, not after he caused all of the hurt before. She gave a small nod again. "I take it you're keeping it?" She asked, watching how she reacted.

"I am." Quinn confirmed. "It was an accident, I promise, it really wasn't another plan to have another one, it just happened." She told her, before she could say anything about it. "Mom? Say something please? Or should I just go and pack my bags now?" She asked, taking the silence as she was annoyed and never wanted to see her again. She sighed and stood up but was stopped when Judy pulled her back down to sit.

"You're staying here. I'm not completely happy, who would be when their daughter is having their second child before they're married, but I'm not your father and I'll help you through it this time round, I don't plan on missing out on any of it again." She smiled.

Quinn gave her a small smile back, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna go take a bath, I had a cool walk home." She lied, thinking back to the silent journey her and Puck had, it was more awkward then anything. She took her phone and jogged upstairs. She started running the bath, pouring whatever salts she could into it. While it was running higher, she took her phone and text Puck.

**Out of what she's shown. She's fine so far. I'm staying here. Q**

**That's great, I guess for you anyway! I was looking forward to you coming again. P**

**Puck, we both knew I'd get a hotel or something. Q**

**I always kept some hope. I better get off your street then, see you tomorrow. p**

**See you tomorrow. - Q**

Quinn sighed, as she gently put her phone on the ledge of the sink. She stripped from her clothes and stepped into the tub, turning the taps off as she lowered herself in, looking at her flat stomach that was somehow holding another child. She'd only just gotten back into shape from Beth. She leaned back and made herself comfy as she closed her eyes, letting the heat take over.

After a slow 20 minutes the water was lukewarm and Quinn pulled the plug, not seeing much point in staying in a cool bath. She wrapped a large towel around her body and picked up her clothes and phone, walking to her room. She dried herself and pulled on her pajamas, which just happened to be one of Pucks large shirts that she sneakily took from his house from when she was living there. She placed everything on the chair, plugged her phone into charge and climbed into bed. It wasn't gone 6, but she just really needed the sleep.

Pucks POV

Puck couldn't deny the fact he was disappointed. Sure he was happy things were working out for Quinn and Judy, but part of him hoped, a bad part of him hoped she'd come running back to him, needing somewhere to stay. He wanted to get close to her again, it was just down to whether she was willing enough to let him.

Puck threw his phone down onto the passenger seat of his truck and drove the long way home to his house. He figured that Quinn didn't tell her he was sort of back in the picture. Otherwise she'd be out of the house in a flash and sat by him. He pulled up on his drive and got out, quickly walking into his house and throwing his keys onto the table, watching them skid off the end. His mom knew something was up, she could tell by the slightest actions. "What's up Noah?" She asked slowly standing up from the sofa and looking at her son. "Has something happened with you and another girl again?" She asked, attempting to be careful with her words.

Puck looked up at his mother, trying to not look as emotionally drained as he felt. "It's Quinn. I managed to screw things up again. She's expecting, again." He sighed before retreating to his bedroom. He threw his jacket at the chair in the corner of his bedroom, before falling across his bed. He planned on going out later and most likely get smashed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So chapter 3! Sorry it took a while. I wrote it then it deleted -_- Nice one shitty laptop. Anyway! I felt like I had to post this before I disappeared to do family stuff for a few days! Hope you like. Reviews and Follows would be lovely :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pucks POV

It had been a month since Quinn found out she was pregnant, and sure enough Puck was get hammered almost every night, from cash that just kept appearing in his room. He'd been caught out by about half the teachers for being either hungover in his classes, the ones he'd turn up to anyway, or sneaking some booze from a flask from his jacket pocket. That was how he landed himself in a fortnight's worth of detention, unluckily, on the detention rota it was either Coach Sue, who never turned up to do them, just rigged the room with cameras, or Miss Pillsbury but she just spent most of her time daydreaming about Will. It was a little disturbing.

Puck was sat at the back of his class on his own. It was Sues turn to do detention, so she obviously wasn't there and was torturing the Cheerios still from their earlier practice. His flask of 'water' had been confiscated when Sue frisked his jacket with a metal detector like they had airports, where did she even get that from?! He kicked his feet up on to the desk in front of his, ignoring the heavy thud his boots made when they were in contact with the cool table. He saw a small blonde haired Cheerio, searching through doors of each nearby classroom, finally stopping at his where he looked up, actually looking interested in what was going on. "What's up Q?" He asked, his eyes running down her uniform covered body, almost in search for any blood he was that concerned. This year she was different, she didn't always strut around in her uniform, only on evenings when she had training. "Did Sue fall and hurt herself? Did you get a recording of it? That'd be awesome to re-watch in slow motion." Quinn just raised an eyebrow, he was never going to change.

"Sue just wanted me to make sure you hadn't done a runner, like last time." She sighed and stepped a little closer into the room. "What are you even doing here again Puck, I thought you were cleaning yourself up and so on?" She questioned and rocked on the heel of her perfectly white gym sneakers. "Does this have something to do with it?" She asked and held up his silver filled flask. "Because if it is I'm quite ashamed."

Puck got up off his seat, slowly walking towards her with his head bowed slightly. "It's my way of dealing with crap." He shrugged, it made sense to him anyway. "You do Cheerios and study and stuff for calming you down. I drink. That's no one elses problem but my own, now hand it back." He requested and held his hand out for her to place it into. She just stepped back, tucking it in the skirt of her Cheerios outfit. "Nope. You're not wasting money on alcohol. You need to stop, I know you don't actually like not remembering what you did." She was right, they both knew it, she wasn't just clever in general, she knew the way Puck acted and didn't like to act.

Puck stepped even closer, his hand reaching out as if to grab the flask and make a quick break. "You shouldn't even be near alcohol when you're..you know." He whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear if the room was rigged.

"I'm not like you Noah" She snapped. "I can resist any kind of urges thrown at me, most of the time anyway, alcohol is one of the things I don't feel the need to always have." She told him through gritted teeth. "If you want to be involved in anything this time you have to act like a responsible adult, who doesn't do stupid thing ever damned evening." She told him with a pointed finger. Cooper was right, it did add that dramatic effect.

"Like you even want me involved! If you did, your mom would know that it was me who did this to you. I know she doesn't know because she wouldn't have even let you pack your things up before she kicked you out." He said rudely, he pretty much regretted it the moment he said it. "No..Q...Forget that I didn't mean it." He told her in a hushed tone. However that just annoyed her even more, she stepped closer and let her palm make contact with his face, a loud slapping noise broke the silence.

"I'm trying to do what's best for me! If that means lying to my mom so I can still have a proper family then so be it!" She told him, trying to hide any signs of her being upset as she watched a red hand print form on his face. Santana was right. She definitely was a genius slapper when she needed to be. She watched as Pucks hand flew up to cover his now burning cheek.

"Jesus Q! Calm down. I'm just stating an actual, valid point here." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to walk out the classroom door.

"Coach Sue keeps check when I'm not here, so be careful." She told him flatly, and left the room, tightening her high pony as she jogged down the halls to get back to practice, ignoring the hot sensation in her hand that was hurting now.

Puck looked up with a sigh and rubbed his face roughly with a moan. "Why do I have to be such a jerk." He mumbled and fell back on to the seat at the front of the classroom and put his head on to the table, leaning on his cheek so the cold surface top could try cool it down and try get the redness to disappear, trying to get past the stinging feeling as it made contact. He eventually fell asleep for the rest of the detention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry! I guess I lost inspiration a little bit, but with the 100th episode and Quick scenes made me want to continue this :) So yeah, sorry for the delay! I go on holiday next Saturday so I'll see if I can write a new part before then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. If I did own Glee. Quick and Tike would have never broke up!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later:

Puck walked down the halls of McKinley, Quinn hadn't spoke to him since the detention but he knew it was probably wise of her not to do so. He'd struck yet another nerve in her in the heat of the moment and hadn't thought of the consequences again. However now he'd had enough of it. He wanted, no needed to speak to her. It'd been too long. He'd managed to earn a little bit more money at the pool cleaning job because he'd put extra effort into cleaning rather than chatting up any and all girls that appeared half naked at the pool side. He walked a little closer to Quinn and leaned on the locker beside her once he'd seen her. "We need to talk." He said firmly and she just dismissed him, much to his dismay.

"We don't need to do anything. You made it clear last time we talk." She mumbled loud enough for him to here as she shut her locker, knocking it to make sure it was shut properly so he couldn't go snooping, not that it would actually stop him, just slow him down. She was about to turn around to go for her lunch when she felt his hand fall into hers but it wasn't like a proper hand hold. She glanced at their hands and then him. "If its 18 dollars again, I'm going to be pissed." She hissed at him. He just withdraw his hand and she looked at the money. "Where did you get this?" She mumbled, flipping through the various 20's with summed up to around 300 dollars. "If you stole it I'm not accepting it." She scowled at him.

"I'm hurt." He joked after she thought he'd nicked it, but he shrugged it off because she had all reason to suspect that. "I cleaned a few more pools, well may I add, and I got tipped. I felt selfish keeping it and it's better if you have it, you know to spend on the doctors, or clothes or whatever else pregnant women need." He smiled softly. "I'm not taking it back either so don't you dare think about attempting that." He smiled at her and before he could process what was going on she launched herself into a hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as he held her tight against himself.

"We'll have a serious talk about this later." She promised him as she pulled back, her arms still around her talk. "But I'm really hungry and technically feeding for two again now so we should go get some lunch." Quinn smiled and took one of his hands from her waist and locked his fingers with hers after she'd slipped the money into her bag. "You don't need to give me the money you know." She told him quietly, even though it would be a great help she felt a little bad for accepting it like she was some kind of charity.

* * *

><p>After lunch they went their separate ways for their last few classes of the day, yes, Puck had actually decided to start attending a few of the important lessons as he realised he'd need decent marks to actually graduate. He was waiting for Quinn outside her Geography class so they could have this talk they both needed as soon as possible. He just wanted it over and done with so they could try be happy again.<p>

"Hey." He smiled as she walked out, he caught her shoulder to bring her over to him, so she wouldn't end up walking past him, oblivious to the fact he was there. "How was that lesson? Doosenbury can be a right drag right?" He asked her with a small smirk as she pulled him towards her locker to put some of her books back.

"She's a good teacher, which you'd know if you turned up to her teacher. She's not actually that bad." She shrugged and dropped various items into her locker, pulling another few books out, which she had homework to do with , and dropped them into her open bag. She shut the locker and then turned to him. "So where do we talk, your house or mine?" She asked him.

They quickly settled on his house knowing it'd be easier to talk without Judy practically breathing down her neck about why she had the father of her first and second born, not that she knew it was him for the second time, in her room with the door shut.

Puck drove her up to his house, he knew his mom and sister would be out for a while like usual, within a few minutes they'd grabbed a few drinks and were up in his room, both sat cross legged on the bed as they began to talk everything out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry about how many months it's been, my computers been broken and I didn't really want to continue this on my phone. Anyway. I plan on a few more chapters!**


End file.
